Story of Noble Six
by De4thknight
Summary: The Spartan that fought just like him has done alot before going to Reach to die, he fought against rebels and covenant to get to 2552 and because of him he was able to save Master Chief's life on that day, finally Halsey will tell Chief the story of Noble Six.


(This is not exactly Lore or anything but some is so some parts are kind a true but differently, this is just what Noble Six has done before joining Noble Team.)

"Has anyone ever told you that you fight better than the other Spartans... you are a strange one, a 'hyper-lethal' Spartan, there is one other Spartan out there that has that rating also, and it's almost as if you two are humanities chance against the Covenant and others who threaten the UNSC forces."

"The Black Spartan, the Lone Wolf, the Grim Reaper who has made an entire Militia groups disappear, organisations fell because of one Spartan. You have the luck just like him but it's a shame you were never apart of his team instead you fight alone in the shadows but you have not encounter the Covenant before, i guess it will soon come to the day when you will have to fight against a powerful foe that your skills will be tested on the fields but for now, you are the Lone Wolf"

Catherine Halsey

Spartan-B312: black armour and has a MJOLNIR MK V Helmet, an ODST shoulder pad on his left and a commando pad on his right, a Collar/Breacher on his chest, Tactical/Tacpad on his wrist and his utility has a tactical/hard case on, his visor colour is black and a Grenadier on his knee pads, his emblem is a red circle on top of a black larger one along with a head of a black wolf howling to the sky.

This Spartan was deployed in the 111 Tauri System on a planet that was once an abandon colony area but now is a station area for the Insurrectionist Rebels, the day was night and he was standing on the cliffs looking out holding his marksman rifle, he notice the rebels controls a large warehouse, two rebels standing guard on top of the building while six others were on the ground holding shotguns and assault rifles, he takes out a silencer and place it on his Marksman rifle before heading down but once he started to move it began to rain and used this against the Rebels. He puts on his cloaked camouflage before moving closer to the warehouse.

Two of the rebels on the warehouse walk away from the edge, the Spartan would shoot them in the head quickly and leaves the bodies up there, he then pace his gun on his back and takes out a knife walking over to the rebels still cloaked and waits for them to separate from one another. Two rebels walk off together to the side of the warehouse, he sneaks over to them and knife's one of them and then punches the other in the face before stabbing him in the chest and covering his mouth, he moves the bodies to the side then walks off to get the others. He continues going until they are all dead, he uncloaks himself before moving inside the warehouse taking out his marksman rifle and moving forward seeing nothing but discovers an entrance underground that will take him to the rest of the rebels.

Twenty Rebels were inside the area but doesn't know about a Spartan here until it was too late. One of them tries to radio topside but they got no response, they send two rebels to move outside but once they open a door they both got shot by the Spartan, triggering the others inside the room to quickly take their guns but the Spartan would shoot all of them but now the others are alerted to his presence and before he moves on he goes to reload his weapon then moves forward. Other rebels would shoot the Spartan but they don't stand a chance against him as he keeps moving and shooting at the rebels until there is nothing left, once he killed them all he took a picture on one of the dead rebels claiming it was a High Value Target, a UNSC general who betrayed them and now he is dead thanks to this Reaper, since his task was done he takes out a small bomb that he had on his back and arms it then throws it across the room and starts returning back outside to radio for a pickup.

"This is Spartan-B312 i have completed the mission."

"Excellent... did you remove the warehouse?"

He looks back just when it exploded; the blast went through the walls and started to crumble to pieces "It's gone."

"Roger that, standby for a pickup."

He takes out a flare and lights it before throwing it to the ground, he reloads his weapon as he takes a few steps away from the flare and looks over to the destroyed warehouse. After ten minutes later a Pelican flies down to pick him up and send him to a UNSC station called the Hades, far out of the system where he was, they landed the Pelican on a UNSC Frigate before making the jump to the station. This station was in orbit on an uninhabited planet that might soon become a colony or a military base but there is no oxygen on the surface so now they make this station a hidden and a fuelling station for the UNSC ships and also some Spartans returning to rearm and rejoin for battle.

Spartan-B312 got off the Frigate and walks through seeing his superior standing outside waiting for him to come out to speak "Glad your back Spartan, i will cut to the chase." He walks with him away from the Frigate "You have done alot against the rebels and thanks to that High Value Target i think this group will soon stand down."

"I did my job sir as a Spartan."

"I know but i am here to give you a new task." He stops and looks at him "You will be fighting the covenant on Pegasi Delta. A large group of Spartans fought against the covenant there and we lost contact with them, your tasks are a search and rescue and also a search and destroy against the covenant."

He looks away for the moment thinking about the covenant then back to his superior "Got it sir."

"Find the survivors and bring them home." He would start to walk off to the bridge station while the Spartan turns back and walks off back on the Frigate waiting for it to take off.

A Covenant cruiser was in orbit of a planet where the operation TORPEDO took place, it has sustain some damage but then it gets hit from behind by the UNSC Frigate with its MAC round, penetrating through the engines and causing it to explode rapidly all over the ship, the Frigate flies over the ship before it explodes, it stays in orbit but a Pelican would come out of the Frigate armed with five marines and the Spartan ready to move down to the planet to fight the covenant, this will be his first time fighting them now as he is ready to test his limits against an alien race.

The Pelican was deployed away from the battle then goes back to the Frigate after deploying the troops, the marines scatter while the Spartan moves forward with his assault rifle looking for survivors in the wreck, he looks over seeing hundreds of dead covenant and ships all destroyed, UNSC forces also destroyed along with hundreds of Spartans, he ready his weapon as he moves forward keeping an eye out for anything that moves in the area.

A few minutes later the marines and himself reported in saying that there is no sign of any covenant activity around so the task was done here but suddenly the Spartan picked up two yellow signatures somewhere close by, he quickly double times and moves towards that area, just as he was about to turn around the corner a survivor had a shotgun ready to fire, he quickly grabs it and moves it away before he fired, it was Spartan Tom-B292 and a female Spartan Lucy-B091 who were standing before this Spartan, both of them lower their weapons and then the marines comes over seeing them.

"About time reinforcements came." Said Tom as he place his shotgun away

"We couldn't contact anyone thanks to that ship in the sky, but i guess you blew it up." He looks at the black Spartan, he nods to him "That's good... the operation was a success but a massive slaughter, we are whats left of the force that came here... but..." he looks back at Lucy she has suffered a 'post-traumatic vocal disarticulation' we need a pickup now."

"Got it." He turns back and tries to report in while Tom helps Lucy up and the marines would secure the area and looks for an area for a pickup.

The UNSC Frigate would touch down for a pickup for all of them, once it was secure they all got picked up but not the dead, they were all marked KIA but those they can't find were marked MIA even though they were dead in the first place but after two more hours they got out of there and return to the station and then returns to earth to help Lucy but Spartan-B312 stays on the space station Hades as he has other plans in the UNSC he needs to do.

One year later in the fight against the covenant this Spartan had a big reputation in the Spartan ranks, many of them call him the Lone Wolf while others the Reaper, he was in an area where the Spartans and being pulled off their gear or rearms to go back to battle but he started to move out of there after he got his chest plate repaired thanks to a covenant fuel rod gun. He fought in many battles against the covenant and because of this he will stay alone when fighting the covenant even though one day he will be force to join a team that will fight the covenant or rebels.

Some Spartans looks at him as he walks past them not turning his head to them he keeps going but his eyes under his helmet got locked on someone else, a large man with green armour Mark IV was about to walk past him, both of them looks at one another as they walk past, they both look back but then they would keep walking off because both of them were higher than any Spartan on the field, both Lethal Weapons capable of defeating Covenant and rebels for the UNSC.

Spartan-B312 was soon to deploy on another planet to fight alone against the covenant that has a jammer and a tower defending it along with a group of covenant infantry around it. He had a rocket launcher and a Battle rifle ready to go but he would notice he wasn't alone here as he was told that there is another Spartan out there but is missing in action at the moment so after he is done with the jammer he is finding that Spartan.

He notices a Revenant on the ground with no one operating it, he could take it but the covenant would have got to it if he tried to he sneaks around the area and fires a rocket towards the revenant blowing it up then fires another round at the jammer when he was close to it before switching to his battle rifle to defend against the covenant, Skirmishers were around firing their needles at him while he takes cover then throws a grenade taking one of them out and two grunts but continues firing but stops and takes cover to reload. He throws one more grenade before turning to shoot again but then a Skirmisher got too close and he hits it's head in with his gun then looks over shooting at the elites as they run around avoiding his shots but he gets them soon, he reloads again but one more elite was alive so he ditches the rocket launcher and takes a needle rifle and fires the rest of the rounds at the elite before the area would be secured.

The area was secured and he started to set up some charges on the tower to blow it up and blow up the jammer also before moving out. Soon he encounters more covenant forces but there were some dead ones around, he would ambush the elite by assassinating him before shooting at the grunts and jackals nearby then examines the area noticing that the ones that was killed had gunshot wounds inside, knowing that the Spartan was nearby so he gave chase after the Spartan. He spots a Phantom coming inbound and started to hear gunfire going off, he doubles time and notices it was a female Spartan with red armour holding an assault rifle, a shotgun and also a Spartan laser lying on the ground behind her, she was surrounded by the covenant, he would reload his battle rifle and shoots the grunt behind her before it shoots it's fuel rod gun, she looks back then towards the Spartan, thank relief that someone is here to save her life.

"About time..." she said to herself while she throws a plasma grenade, hitting elite and taking him and another grunt out in the blast then she would open fire but then she ran out of ammo

The Spartan runs down firing down at the covenant, killing three jackals and two grunts as he runs towards her, he takes out a magnum and throws it to the female Spartan there she would use it to shoot the others while he looks up at the phantom dropping more infantry on the ground. He runs over and picks up a fuel rod gun and fires three rounds at the pack then throws it away and shoots the rest with his battle rifle, once the area was secure he returns to the female Spartan.

She looks over to him to shake his hand "Nice someone came for my help... Spartan zero six two Maria."

"Spartan-B312." He shakes her hand

"You're the lone wolf... no wonder you came here alone."

"The jammer is destroyed; we need to get out of here."

"Not yet i still got a task here, i can't leave yet and since your here I'm sure you can go on a date with me for a little while longer." She starts walking off in the other direction

"What do you need me to do?" He would follow her

"There is a Scarab out here and i made a deal with another Spartan that i will take out a scarab alone, i want you to get me near it so i can get inside and destroy the core... then we can go."

The two keeps walking until they discover another covenant defence in a building, she would notice a scarab nearby moving away from the base. "I got this, you got them." She starts running and he was about to stop her but too late.

He covenant spots him and open fires at them so he would start shooting back while she runs past the Scarab and jumps on top of it before it goes off elsewhere, she notice a few grunts and she still kept that magnum and she starts open firing taking them out quickly while the other Spartan shoots at the elite specs as they take flight in the air shooting their needle rifles at him, he starts moving back while shooting but he reloads before moving inside a small hut and noticing he ran out of ammo, he place his gun on his back and closes the door waiting for the covenant to get closer to him, once they got close a red laser blast through the house blasting two specs and two jackals dead, he blast out the door and grabs a plasma weapon and starts firing at the others nearby, pushing the other spec back until he dies then throws the gun at another one for him to catch it then he runs and stabs it's face in with his knife.

Maria fights her way through to the core of the scarab, she kicked off a brute then hits the last one before running out of ammo, she gets a plasma grenade and throws it towards the core then would start running back to the top, it would explode causing the scarab to crouch down but once she got to the top she starts running and jumps off reaching to the edge of the cliff where the Spartan was, just when she hits against the cliff the Spartan grabs her hand and lifts her up off the cliff and she notices a Pelican landing nearby deploying four marines and waits for the two to get picked up. Both of them runs towards the Pelican and so does the four marines moving inside and prepare to take flight out of there returning back to report that they took out a group of covenant and a scarab but the way they possess they can replace them quickly.

During the travel to the station they notice the place under attack by covenant cruisers, the station would fire a MAC round at a Corvette taking it out but the other two would open fire damaging the station, the Frigate the two Spartans were in came to help, it fires a MAC round on the front of the ship taking out the engines of the Corvette, the other one would turn its attention to the UNSC frigate firing down to the side of the ship, Maria would jump on a Long sword fighter and started to fire some missiles down at the ship damaging the cannons on the side of the Corvette once she took the shot she flies over to a station while the frigate flies above the broken Corvette and shoots at the other one while it fires a few rounds but was offline but has damaged the frigate. Maria would turn back to fire another few missiles to damage the ship while the Frigate moves away from the damaged Corvette and fires a warhead above it, blasting the top of the ship and soon it would explode from the outside then inside, only one ship remains and Maria has this covered by firing three more missiles damaging the front of the Corvette, then the Frigate would finish this off by turning the front of the ship towards the Corvette and fires one more round at the middle of the side of the ship causing it to split in half during the blast, it explodes and with that the Frigate would start to make the land on the station to prepare an evacuation before more ships arrive to join the fight.

Maria lands inside the Frigate while Spartan-B312 was outside of the frigate waiting for everyone to get inside, the one in charge of this station prepares a self destruct on the station armed with a deadly bomb that could take out any ship if they get closer to the station, once it was all secured they return to the frigate and prepares to fly out of there and makes the jump to Earth before four more battle cruisers comes into play.

His mission was complete and he continued going as a Lone Wolf in the UNSC ranks against the Covenant Empire, he will continue doing this for years and continues meeting up with the one that people speak about but the day between the two will never happen. Finally the year is 2552 and this Spartan is ready to head out to deploy on Reach but before he left he had to get his gear ready to move, before he walks out of the place he bumps into him once again, Spartan-117.

"We meet again John." He said to Chief "Guess were both going to Reach."

"Yeah... good luck..."

"You too... we will meet again Chief." He walks past him tapping on his shoulders before returning on a ship to travel to Reach.

His role as a Lone Wolf ended when he made it to Reach, he joined Noble Team and fought against the covenant empire when they landed to destroy Reach, each one died and he was the last, he fought until the end but without his bravery and his luck he was able to save him, because of him Chief wouldn't have made it to the installation and because of him the survivors made it back to Reach to save those who are still fighting on this glassed planet. Master Chief who destroyed the Installation travelled back to Reach to save those who are still alive, thanks to Chief he was able to save a few people but they were not the ones he wanted to see.

A ship landed on the planet's surface to get them off but before they leave he spots it, he spots the cracked helmet on the ground. He walks over and picks it up looking at the front of it knowing this helmet belongs to the one he met long ago, the one he was told was like him but i guess he died on Reach in the end.

"Chief... do you think that's him?"

"Yeah... he died after all..." he slowly puts the helmet back where it was before

"Such a shame... you and he would have gotten along so well, you and he were the ones that i chose, he chose to protect me while you did the same thing also and i wish i knew his name."

"His name is Spartan-B312; he is a Lone Wolf Spartan who saved us and humanity." He turns back seeing Halsey

"We should go... maybe i can tell you about him..." she turns back and walks back to the ship, Chief would then follow her "Have i ever told you that you fight better than the other Spartans..."


End file.
